


Dungeon Tale Cedric

by Pastel Comma (Regina_Hark)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Goo-Girl, Interspecies Sex, Milking, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Hark/pseuds/Pastel%20Comma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric, a farmer without a heroic bone in his body, decided to be a hero and go after the idiots that tricked his brother. Now caught in Sherea Cave at the whims of the beasts within, Cedric finds his fate in the hands of one curious-looking monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeon Tale Cedric

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot series. I might return to this couple, I might not. 
> 
> I just wanted to try my hand at writing fantasy erotica so let me know in the comments what you think and whatnot.

 

 

Cedric caught his breath, resting his wounded shoulder against the cave wall. Straining his ears and wincing at the shouts, war-cries and gurgled final grunts, he heard the party of adventurers fall to the bands of skeletons soldiers. As the shouts waned, the sounds of blade piercing flesh and armor grew.

Then came the thuds. Seven thuds for seven heroes who certainly was no more.

Cedric swayed on his feet, stanching the bleed as he tried not to faint from blood loss. No, he did not pity the heroes. He hated them. He hated their foolhardy lies, those false tall tales they spread at the village like a plague. And now he hated them twice more for dying in a place like this.

But don't worry, he hated himself thrice as much!

Coming to Sherea Cave was a mistake. Trying to stop his foolish brother, a greater one.

Especially, Cedric grimaced, since the bastard wasn't here! Who would've guessed Ivan would back out of his merry plan to be 'more than a farmer's boy'. Cedric briefly thought about that bastard sitting once again in that tavern, raving to everyone in there about his bravery and great skill... His brother was a joke but that, he supposed, made Cedric the punchline since he actually came to the monster-infested den.

The last bit of fuel in his lantern taunted him. In the smudged glass, the flame swaying in the low, chilly draft as it dwindled into mere half-hearted embers. Cedric stared at it, racking his head for some sort of answer as to why he should die in place like this.

Once the light went out, and it would at this rate, he'd be attacked on all sides.

Cedric checked his supplies for something that could keep the flame going. His bag was pathetically bare. And of course it would be, this was supposed to be a quick in-and-out rescue mission. An apple and few squished and dripping remains of strawberries lined the bottom. He could burn the bag itself but only if he wanted to suffocate to a quicker death.

There's was no other way to look at it. He would have to make his last stand here. He left the lantern to sit on the floor and stepped back deeper into the crevice behind him. Grain shortages and farm life kept his body wiry and slim, allowing him to comfortably slide inside. Not that there was much there, being a narrow opening that not even built-like-bricks Ivan would be able to slip a toe in.

Inside of the crevice, there was some space that he could step back into without his shoulders brushing against the dark stone but that was it. Perhaps, it would be more if he squatted but Cedric decided to stay on his toes.

The first seconds after the lantern went out would be the most crucial. If a monster was there, waiting for the light to wane, he’d need to be ready for a first strike.

Outside his pitiful shelter, the lantern grew dimmer and dimmer. As the seconds passed, Cedric tried to feel any regrets over his life. Being shackled to an ass of a brother was one, the biggest one, but you can't help who you winded up related to. Then his parents sprung to mind. His mother and father in grief once they notice that he hasn't come home. For mostly practical reasons, of course. His brother was a piece of work, useless after the harvesting season.

And of course, he thought of Laurel, his best friend. Ah, he never confessed his feelings for her.

At last, the touch went out and the world was in darkness. Cedric held his weapon, a flint knife and waited for some movement, anything that would give away a fiend. Fainter light shone through the cracks of the walls, perhaps moonlight, and Cedric saw nothing waiting at the end of his blade.

The young farmer leaned against the crevice's wall and sighed.

It would take a long time to die a peaceful death, wouldn't it?

He'd either starve or freeze if he stayed here. However, Cedric didn't dare think of scouring the cave's maze-like tunnels or the beasts further within. He hadn't come to lose his life and as it stood, he wasn't desperate yet to lose his common sense. No, he should stay in one place and hope some other proper adventurer might help him out. But what if he, and to reiterate the point, starved or froze, before then?

What then?

His stomach growled.

Cedric pinched his nose.

He deserved to die with at least something good in his belly.

Cedric bumped around in the darkness and pulled out his apple. Then with little ceremony, he dug in. The sounds of him biting and crunching echoed, the resonating noise harsh and threatening as it reached his ear.

If a monster heard it, would they get scared and run away?

Weren't monsters afraid of bigger monsters?

If he appeared great and terrifying, it possibly couldn't hurt his chances!

Just scare them all away with an apple.

Ha, wouldn't that be something!

He bit with fervor, increasing the bone-chilling gnawing and tearing the echoes produced out of his simple eating. The sweet juice dripped down his face and stained his shaking hands with sugar. Cedric relished the taste, the fresh fruit a calming element he sorely needed.

Slowly, he finished the fruit and nibbled on the core that remained, trying to stretch out the meal. Once he was done, he threw the core out. Expecting to hear a flat slap on the cave's stone floor but instead, came a suction-like pop.

Cedric went pale.

In the dim moonlight, he saw a green girl-shape goo monster approach his hiding place. Cedric held his breath and waited for her to pass. He prayed to any saints he could remember and to any devil that might want to claim his soul for a better death. But his little action or prayers did no good. She looked all around the place like she had came with a purpose and it didn’t take long for her to notice the crack in the wall. Where he laid in wait, trapped.

With nothing better to look at, he couldn’t help but notice how she differed from a human woman.

Her top half resembled them a great deal. Arms and breasts and a tight, taut little belly that swayed to the accord of her full, wide hips. He couldn’t stop staring at the jiggling mounds of supple goo-flesh as she came closer, the breasts gently slapping against each other hypnotic. The size of them, he marveled at. One breast alone was bigger than their lordship’s prized melon garden and together, they were an imposing sight of tit-flesh. And her nipples, they were a darker green than the rest of her. Forest-green to the emerald-tint that colored her curvy figure. Unrisen, he couldn’t grasp the width of them but just the hint of her nipples made his blood boil.

His breath sped up.

Legs shuffling close together as he tried to ignore the sudden heat growing in his loins.

The goo-girl was curiously see-through, vaguely reminding him what he expected a ghost to be like. Except not floating and very much real and extremely dangerous. She had thighs and knees but instead of lower legs and feet, the rest of her was a pillar of ooze that she used to slither around.

Moonlight shone through her, revealing no other monster that followed her here. Inside her shoulder, the apple core spun silently inside of her. The goo-girl moved her mouth as if she was chewing and Cedric watched in horror as the apple was dissolved inside of her body.

The goo-girl burped, her face bright and happy. Obviously delighted by the taste as she smacked her lips and smiled at him as if he told her a great secret. Well, he thought she might be. Fruit and sweet plants of that nature didn't grow anywhere near Sherea Cave. If she been brave enough to breach the forest, she'd only have wild onions to content with. He imagined that this was her first time eating something that wasn't dead or living and prayed that she might let him go thanks to a fine snack.

At an impasse, they stared at each other. Not her eyes, mind you. Her breasts were still slightly bouncing and his eyes kept on being drawn to them. Sweat ran down his brow, running like a broken faucet as the tensions rose. She stared at it, his sweat and he worried and wondered if she was considering how he might taste. His eyes darted to her face but cowardly fell to her breasts and went to her face once more. What blood that didn't collect between his legs went to his face, his cheeks aflame.

The goo-girl caught his gaze and oddly, his cock twitched. She didn't look upon him with shame or seem even the little bit cross with his blatant stare. He never had much time for girls other than Laurel and even with her, he hadn't seen a female nude and sensual as the one before him. It was hard to remind himself that she could kill him any moment when she hadn't done so already.

Because truly, what was stopping her?

The goo-girl cupped her breasts and pushed them together, thrusting them towards him. Then slowly, tantalizingly slowly, she fondled them, making those lovely nipples of hers harden and bloom. Cedric licked his lips. The goo-girl did so as well, slower than him. A clear imitation of the action.

Did- Did she want to make some sort of a deal?

As she played with her breasts brazen, Cedric struggled to think clean thoughts.

Did he honestly have anything to trade her? Could it be some trick to make him leave his hole?

She blew bubbles at him and crossed her arms as if she was expecting him to understand. The bubbles were in different shapes and sizes. Some as small as a pearl. Others as big as a pumpkin. Each bubble had a rune-like symbol inside of it but he couldn't understand what they were or what they meant.

Perhaps bubbles were how her unique monster-kind communicated.

Uselessly, Cedric shrugged and shook his head.

The goo-girl wiggled her nose, an action that was oddly cute because of her button-like nose. And then, she placed one hand into the crevice.

Cedric did not forget that she was a monster.

He stabbed her hand, slitting knife backwards as a warning for her to get back. But the knife was wretched away, absorbed into her wrist. The goo-girl giggled. Same as with the apple, the knife spun and corroded away as if it never existed, handle and all. There went his only defense. Taking his bag, he scrape the bottom of it and gave her what remained of the berries. Cedric noticed that this time she mimicked eating and dissolved the fruit. Something she hadn't done with the knife.

“That’s all I have,” he tried, dangling the bag upside down. “Why don’t leave me alone? I don’t want anything to do with you.”

The goo-girl turned her head at his words and for some reason, took it as permission to enter the crevice. She effortlessly slid through and reformed as she was outside, full-figured but a head shorter than him. The goo-girl took his hand and licked, her olive-green tongue grazing along each of his fingers.

She lapped up the sugar slowly and with each stroke of her roving tongue, Cedric felt his cock traitorously grow harder and harder. One hand cleaned, she turned to the other. But instead of licking, she brought it closer to her bosom. In the moonlight, Cedric was beholden to her body. Her skin aqua-green, her nipples darker and perking once his hand made contact. Surprising too was her warmth, how his grip caused the goo-flesh to ripple and contract. He played with her supple breast, squeezing and touching it gently. She quivered under his ministrations and Cedric noticed that she could even blush, her skin growing into a darker purple as her pleasure grew.

The goo-girl moaned, sweet and soft to his ears. Then to the other, he touched with his freed hand. Pushing her breasts together, they made a odd but pleasant sloshing sound. The rest of her body was firm but her mounds jiggled greatly and as fingers ran over her nipples, finding them wet and interesting. With his thumb and index finger, he milked her as he would a heifer at home.

At first, nothing came out. Nothing but her moans, growing more wanton and lewd as he continued. As he rubbed her breast, coaxing the liquid out, the goo-girl spread her hips, touching herself. The smell of her sex, feminine and intoxicating, filled the air. It almost made him want to change his attention to the place between her legs. His patience rewarded him with a shaky, stuttering stream of silvery cream.

Cedric's mouth watered but he didn't know anything about her. What if the milk was toxic? What if it changed him into a monster? What if she got offended if he started sucking on her breasts?

He stopped, looking down at her to see her reaction.

Cedric gestured to her chest and licked his lips, hoping to get his point across. The goo-girl made a clicking sound, which was almost sounded like she was annoyed, and grabbed him by the collar. Pushing him into her pillowly breasts. Unable to help himself, he surrendered to the warm busty embrace and took a tentative sniff of her upper chest.

With the fruit she'd eaten, she smelled unbelievably fruity with a hint of sea-salt. Not only of apples and strawberries, she carried a citrus-like aroma as well. Cedric nodded in his breast-filled prison, the ripples of his motion causing the tit-flesh tenderly slap against his face. Licking his way to his nipple, he latched onto it and drank. Her milk was delicious, trickling down his chin as he squeezed it out. With the other breast, he pumped it. Relieving both swollen mounds at the same time.

The goo-girl grinded into him, using his upper thigh to rub her drenched pussy against. Her hips shook, shivers up and down her form. As wet as she felt, he noticed that none of the liquid made from her spilled properly on the ground. Only a little bit of milk splattered onto the stone, the rest drizzled into her bottom half, reabsorbed.

He wondered how she planned to get the milk he’s drinking from her back.

Finally, she pulled him away. Without warning, she kissed him. He hadn't expected to lose his first kiss in a place like this. Their tongues warred and his cock fought against the fabric of his slacks. They kissed messily, saliva sliding out of his mouth and she drinking every drop. Lips bruising and breath in question, he paid no mind to her hands sliding up his shirt. Before he knew it, she was lifting it up over his head and Cedric had to be convinced that air was a good thing before their lips parted. With his shirt gone, she touched his chest. Dainty fingers brushing against his nipples and curly chest hair.

With one hand she poked herself and the other, him.

She jiggled. He didn't.

She made another one of her bubbles, this time with an image of herself inside of it.

“Yeah, I'm different than you,” He said, one palm cradling her face.

It was odd how only a while ago, she was a monster that was going to kill him. Might still. But dying by her hands wouldn’t be so bad, if he considered all the ways he could go. Different than before, she gave him a light, plying smooch. A softer, loving kiss than before. He kissed her back and the fight was back on. She fumbled for the buckle of his slacks and figured how to unhook the belt. He stepped out of his pants, now nude, and the goo-girl regarded his cock.

She dropped to her knees and admired it, bubbling a great deal and looking at him in question.

He nodded.

She went for the crown of his cock, sliding her tongue around his mottled pink flesh.

Cedric braced himself against the wall, panting as her licking increased in earnest. Her unfathomably long tongue slithering around the length of his shaft. As she licked, her hands found his full, engorged balls and caressed them. His dick made a little milk, dripping pre-cum aplenty as she cupped his family jewels, her hands changing temperature. Cold to warm to cold again. His knees felt weak as he tried to not rock his hips right into her pretty mouth.

Cedric glanced down, his cock twitching and going ridge as he took in what was between his knees. His shaft angled to drip and drizzle between the girl's breasts, painting green glorious mounds white with his seed.

Once her breasts were coated in silky cum, she took him in.

Maybe letting her put something of him inside of her might be a bad idea but his apprehension melted away as she sucked him. Her eyes closed, cheeks blushing as she smiled with a full mouth. Her bow-like lips pressing into the hot flesh of his cock. She was enjoying it and seeing the pleasure on her face made it, all of it, feel really, really good.

Inch by inch, she took him in until her cute nose made contact with the base of his cock. She hummed, the vibration making him see stars as his legs started shaking. Cedric moved his hips slightly, starting slow and letting the goo-girl get used to his thrusts. His cock throbbed inside of her, getting stroked and warmed and snug like it belonged there.

Then his hips moved faster, his thrusts harder. The goo-girl giggled, rocking right back into him as he throat-fucked her. They moved fast and wild, slamming into each other with delirious lust and want. Cedric brought a fist to his mouth, biting on his to keep his groans and shouts of pleasure low. He never heard himself sound like this before. So husky and deep, breathless. It echoed all the same and came back as if he was in a orgy, hundreds of different voices and squelches of sex and bodies slapping each other in a frenzy. He huffed, pleasured. He groaned, pleased. His hips snapped back and forth, plowing deep and hard. All at once, he came. His seed shot out, squirting out hot white cum as his body fell apart in grateful, gratifying release.

The goo-girl pulled away from him and Cedric slumped, falling onto his ass. Happy to catch his breath. She studied his softening cock, still twitching slightly. The skin still sensitive from his recent orgasm.

“That's all I got for a while,” he coughed, wheezing. “You'll have to wait.”

The goo-girl licked her lips and looked at him. Cedric tilted his head in confusion but returned the gesture. The goo-girl bowed her head over her groin and the air becomes heavy with magic being cast, her own form twinkling as light surges inside of her. Then she locked eyes with him, her plump lips now gleaming and glossy with a purple sheen.

A single drop falls onto the head of his cock.

As if electrified, Cedric's body collectively stiffened as the blood and any sort of reason or common sense he had goes downstairs. His vigor-filled cock saluted the fine lady, already weeping with fresh cum looking for nice home. The goo-girl pushed his legs wide apart and with her thick plentiful hips sat on top of him. Her pussy, green and hairless, pressed flushed against his painfully swollen cock, the veins growing darker and darker each passing second. She brings their mouths together and Cedric can't remember anything after that.

* * *

 

Waking up inside of the body of a goo-monster was something out of the nightmare. He couldn't hear his screams. Fighting just made her laugh and laugh. And who knew when she'd eat him all the way. He just closed his eyes and hoped to wake up in his own bed with a good story to tell at the tavern.

Everything was green-tinted and just had to bounce or jiggle or sway, the sensation and sight disorientating. He stopped bothering to pay attention to the situation outside as the goo-girl moved through the tunnels. It just made his naucious.

His clothing was with him too. Just not on his body.

The garments floated around in the green space but wasn't dissolved much outside of a occasional nibble he noticed.

Ever so often, he would feel the green substance wrap around his cock, enticing his shaft into hardness. It was an odd thing to feel, the substance undefined and yet unslimely slime base, but textured like a tongue and a hand and a willing mouth all at once. Letting himself get pumped and milked seemed to be the right course of action and it felt damn good to boot.

After one last orgasm, out of six she teased out of him, he was released. Literally. He tumbled out of her body and onto the barren soil outside of Sherea Cave. His clothing came with. Cedric dressed quickly and turned back to find the goo-girl looking around, waiting for him.

He pointed to the cave.

She shook her head.

He pointed to the forest.

She shook her head.

The goo-girl took his hand and pointed at himself.

Oh.

“Well then, let's go.”

She smiled and morphed, turning into an adorable pocket-sized version of herself and fell into his hands. Softly, he tucked her into his pocket. But before she got settled, she tugged on his shirt. The goo-girl licked her lips. He smiled and licked his as well.

Overhead, the sun crossed the horizon, heralding a new day.


End file.
